The Duncan House
The Duncan House is the house in which the Duncan Family lives in. It is located at 350 Edgewood Drive in the Denver, Colorado area. It is a 2-story craftsman style home with a basement. It is the main setting of the tv show Good Luck Charlie. Residents *Bob Duncan (199?-present) *Amy Duncan (199?-present) *PJ Duncan (Former Resident, now makes visits; 1992-2012; 2014) *Teddy Duncan (1996-2014) *Gabe Duncan (2000-present) *Charlie Duncan (2009-present) *Toby Duncan (2013-present) Main Floor/First Floor Living Room The living room is one of the main rooms in the home, it has a green-blue couch with a couple of colorful chairs and a small sitting area in the back that includes a couple of chairs and a stone fireplace with a picture of the family at the mantle. The stairs to go upstairs are located in the living room along with a small mudroom in the back that has stairs leading to the basement. Kitchen The kitchen is another main room in the Duncan house, it has green cabinets and the basic household appliances including a chalkboard refrigerator. There is also a peninsula that has a few bar stools for eating and a round table that has several blue chairs for the family to eat meals together, Toby Duncan has a baby seat at the table that once belonged to Charlie Duncan. 2nd Floor Master Bedroom This room is the bedroom to Bob and Amy Duncan, not much of it has been seen besides the bed, a dresser and a window. It can be presumed that there is a private bathroom for this room but it has not been shown or mentioned. Toby may also reside in the master bedroom with his parents Gabe's Bedroom Gabe once shared this bedroom with PJ until PJ moved into a apartment he shares with Emmett, now Gabe lives in this room that he calls "Gabe's Place" it has 2 twin beds, along with a dresser, a TV, a closet, and a bay style window that more than likely looks at toward the front yard. Charlie's Bedroom Charlie has a bedroom all to herself, it has a big bay style window that is similar to the window in Gabe's bedroom, so it can be inferred that it faces the front of the house. The room has purple wallpaper and purple carpet. Their is a bed for Charlie that has pretty pink drapes around it that make it look like the bed of a princess plus a white dresser. Charlie has several of her toys in her bedroom, including the Gurgle shapes. Bathroom This room is more than likely the hall bathroom to the kids, but it has never been mentioned if Amy and Bob have their own bathroom, so this could very well be theirs since Bob did state in Duncan Dream House that he would like his own bathroom. The bathroom is shown in the episode Let's Potty when Charlie messes up the plumbing system. During that episode, a sink, toilet, and a tub/shower is shown, it appears to be the small window in the front of the house on the second floor. Basement Living Area The living area in the basement is very similar to the living room on the main level, it has a couch along with along with a few chairs and a TV where Gabe plays video games. A picture frame on the wall has the letters "P T G C T", these 5 letters stand for their 5 children (P.J., Teddy, Gabe, Charlie, Toby). There is a chalkboard wall that has multiple drawings and words on it. Teddy's Bedroom Teddy's bedroom is the only bedroom in the basement, she has a raised bed that has stairs to go up to it. She also has a dresser and a desk where her laptop sits, there is a door in the back of her room that is more than likely a bathroom, since no other bathroom has been mentioned in the basement. In one episode, Bob said he had to use the bathroom and he went into Teddy's room so there is more than likely a bathroom in her bedroom. There is a sliding turquoise colored barn door that separates her bedroom for the living area Category:Locations